Uprising
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Lightspeed. Jayden Stryker is a feared, bloodthirsty meta-human speedster from New Gemini. Witnessing the death of his parents as a child, Jayden became a complete sociopath due to a terrible series of events happening later in his life, leading to him losing his sanity. Following Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator explosion, Jayden was affected and gained superhuman speed and various other abilities. Acquiring an armored suit from M.E.T.A. Labs, Jayden became Uprising, a psychotic and vengeful speedster who began terrorizing New Gemini, leading to the creation of the Icons to oppose him. Now Uprising, the murderous speedster sought out the man responsible for his creation, Dr. Ken Drake, kidnapping his daughter Sarah and blackmailing him to kill any meta-human opposition. After Drake was defeated at the hands of the Icons, New Gemini's super-team, Uprising demonstrated his superiority by brutalizing the Icons, and then began hunting down each of their members himself. He eventually allied with villains Rampage and Ahiru to assist his cause for endless chaos, but was finally stopped by the Icons in a final battle, killed by Krimson after the speedster tried to unleash a volley of nukes on the entire world, ending his reign of terror. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jayden Stryker was born in New Gemini on July 17, 1982 to Richard Stryker and Sophie Stryker. Raised into a dysfunctional family, Jayden witnessed his father Richard, secretly a serial killer, murder his mother Sophie after she discovered the truth about her husband. When the police arrived, they killed Jayden's father in retaliation. This devastated Jayden, leaving him scared and alone for the rest of his life. Orphaned and lonely, Jayden was sent to a nearly abandoned orphanage, where he was bullied and beaten for a long time. Years later, developing PTSD but managing to pass the struggles of his past, Jayden graduated top of his class in engineering physics, earning him a job at M.E.T.A. Labs. At some point prior to 2017, Jayden got married to a woman called Carol. Framed and gaining super-speed By June 11, 2017, Jayden lived happily with his wife Carol in New Gemini. During work, Jayden would come across a mysterious man who bumped into him. Unbeknownst to Jayden, that man was actually a criminal with technology from M.E.T.A. Labs with a grudge against it's CEO Ken Drake, who called himself Masquerade. Taking on the appearance of Jayden, Masquerade went on a ruthless killing spree against all of Ken Drake's fellow M.E.T.A. Labs associates as revenge, while using Jayden's identity. Masquerade managed to escape from the crimes scenes, framing and pinning all blame on the real Jayden Stryker, causing him to be caught by the authorities. This led to Jayden's wife leaving him, losing his job at M.E.T.A. Labs and by rare chance sentenced to death by the courts. However, after Ken Drake's particle accelerator exploded throughout New Gemini, this affected Jayden during his execution. Gaining the power of super-speed, Jayden fled his execution. The combination of the death of his parents and recent events ultimately drove Jayden into insanity, truly believing life is completely meaningless. Months after his freedom with him being presumed deceased, Jayden barged into M.E.T.A. Labs and stole an advanced heat and friction resistant suit of armor. Modifying it to look like a demonic creature, Jayden dubbed himself Uprising and made it his life's mission to prove to the entire world how meaningless life truly is. Emergence as Uprising Blackmailing Ken Drake Finally accepting his fate as the murderous and psychotic Uprising, Jayden's first act in his new life meant finding the man responsible and punishing him for his crimes. Jayden first ambushed Drake's daughter, Sarah, and kidnapped her, holding her captive on an unknown location. Finding and incapacitated Dr. Ken Drake during his act as the ruthless vigilante Segaterious, Uprising presented an ultimatum that if he won't help him in his new reign of terror, he'd torture his daughter for months until her death. Relenting and hellbent on protecting his daughter, Drake accepted Uprising's terms. Sometime later, Uprising found and killed the criminal Masquerade in his home, due to the latter framing him and causing his transformation into Uprising in the first place months prior. Now randomly hunting down any meta-human who could pose a threat to Uprising's future plans for New Gemini, Segaterious made sure he murdered every single one of them to please Uprising, often making many crime scenes a complete bloodbath of a mess, as well as making it into New Gemini's news station on many occasions. This ultimately came to the attention of New Gemini's early new heroes, which included Ben Stone/Energy, Jackson Elo/Prism and Michael Hemsey/Guardian. Later on during that day, after Segaterious bested Prism but was forced to retreat thanks to Energy and Guardian, Uprising confronted Drake, warning him about these heroes and that he must continue with his operations even with these new obstacles. Days later, Segaterious made the headlines again after infiltrating M.E.T.A. Labs on behalf of Uprising to lure the new heroes known as The Icons. With the heroes Energy, Guardian and two others John Wilder/Krimson and Jay Taleson/Solaris vowing to stop him at all costs, Uprising finally placed his sights on these new heroes. That night, these same heroes learned of Segaterious' location and allied with Golden Knight, Prism and Malachite in order to defeat him. Although they defeated the ruthless archer, Uprising was forced to rescue Segaterious in order for his plans to actually come to fruition in the right time, denying the heroes an absolute victory. Battle with the Icons Eventually, Uprising decided to finally come out of the shadows and deal with the heroic Icons personally. With the Icons theorizing that Dr. Ken Drake is indeed secretly working alongside the vigilante Segaterious, the speedster Krimson recently started feeling a familiar presence stalking him. He rushed to New Gemini's docks, where his suspicious were confirmed. Stating his name is Uprising and challenging Krimson to a battle, the two immediately fought, racing through New Gemini. Reaching a construction site, Uprising fought Krimson, proved his superiority, mercilessly beating Krimson to a pulp. Krimson fought back, causing the site to collapse, although Uprising disappeared after the fight, leaving Blacklight and Energy to help Krimson recover. Returning back to Ken Drake, aka Segaterious, Uprising forced the former to follow a new plan to lure the Icons to a fight they won't be able to win. Later, Uprising barged into M.E.T.A. Labs on a killing spree, killing many scientists in a completely random pattern. Unbeknownst to him, one of the scientists was Azul in disguise. The Icons later had a meeting regarding the new impending threat of Uprising and Segaterious, until Ben Stone got a call from Ken Drake, vaguely asking him for help, all part of Uprising's scheme. However, they were all unexpectedly ambushed by a villain called Crossfire. In the end, the Icons bested Crossfire, but both Energy and Guardian were injured and in no shape to fight. Krimson and Prism sought to begin their plan by coming to M.E.T.A. Labs in their superhero alter-egos. Meeting Drake, the heroes were completely against helping him, but the former persisted, telling them with evidence that he was Uprising's next target in his killing spree. Drake told them of a "cure" to their meta-human genes, convincing them to help. Later that night, the Icons were ready to intercept Uprising, barging into M.E.T.A. Labs and choking Drake, all part of the plan. However, Uprising was intercepted by the Golden Knight, who knew his real identity. Taking the fight outside, Krimson, Prism and even Energy arrived to fight Uprising. The battle commenced, Uprising brutally beating and overpowering the Icons, particularly toying around with Krimson himself. Prism managed to land a powerful shot at Uprising, but the murderous speedster already declared his victory, escaping with the Icons laying beaten on the ground. Chaos in New Gemini To be added. Attacked by the Icons To be added. Doomsday To be added. Rebirth Rematch with Krimson Following his death in the Battle in Aik City, Jayden's corpse was collected by M.E.T.A. Labs scientists and kept within a secure and secretly facility underneath the M.E.T.A. Labs headquarters. Towards the end of May, months later, Jayden's body was stolen by an agent of the Black-Hand, a meta-human called Nox, who severely injured the speedster Krimson and stole his Speed Force energy. Transferring that energy onto the corpse inside the Crucible, Uprising was resurrected thanks to the immense amounts of Speed Force energy absorbed into him, declaring he must have his revenge on Krimson and the Icons for his death by their hands. Wasting no more time, Uprising hijacked a Gemini News broadcast and delivered a message to John Wilder and the Icons, mocking their efforts and giving John an ultimatum to either save New Gemini General Hospital or one of dozens of orphanages. This was all a ruse, as Jayden blew up the hospital, prompting Golden Knight and Firebrand to attend to the wounded. Minutes later, he appeared in his former orphanage and casually went inside. He returned outside, whistling as he destroyed the orphanage. Krimson, powerless and wounded, appeared and attempted to save the children, but was unsuccessful. After listening to Jayden's warning on tape, John was adamant on facing his nemesis once more, despite protests made by fellow speedster Blacklight. Blacklight brought John to a warehouse with M.E.T.A. Labs technology housed within, placing him inside a healing capsule. After Blacklight met up with Kid Arachnid, however, the speedster was ambushed by Uprising himself. Taking the fight outside, Blacklight chased the psychotic speedster until they reached the industrial district. There, he battled Blacklight before he was confronted by Krimson once again, as well as Kid Arachnid and Spectrum. After exchanging small talk, Uprising grabbed Krimson and raced throughout New Gemini, arriving at the docks, the death place of the former. Speaking to each other seemingly for the last time, Krimson fired multiple supersonic arrows at Uprising as he raced towards him, the last one exploding in his face. Uprising circled around Krimson, firing a lightning bolt at his powerless opponent, and then proceeding to brutally beat him down onto the ground, furious and enraged. Sadistically mocking John, Uprising didn't anticipate Krimson to order a self-destruct command, as his quiver blew up, flinging Uprising into a building and severely injuring him. No trace was left from John, who turned into pure Speed Force energy. Personality Before becoming the supervillain Uprising, it was presumed that Jayden Stryker was an ordinary innocent boy until the truth about his father, Richard Stryker, came out. Following the death of his parents, Jayden began developing an extremely unstable, aggressive and anti-social mindset, slowly becoming more apathetic over his next years. Despite these hardships, Jayden got married sometime prior to 2017, although ultimately this would become irrelevant when the supervillain Masquerade infiltrated M.E.T.A. Labs using Jayden's appearance and framed him for a vast amount of serial killings. This led to him losing his job, his wife leaving him and Jayden receiving the unthinkable; a death sentence. However, after the particle accelerator explosion orchestrated by Ken Drake, during his execution, Jayden was gifted with the powers of superhuman speed, and escaped. Finally losing his sanity following these terrible series of events, Jayden became the fearsome Uprising. An absolute, complete psychopath and sociopath, Uprising at last displayed Jayden's true colors, enjoying torturing and murdering his enemies and innocents, manipulating the whole of New Gemini to act as his personal playground, betraying his allies such as Ahiru, consistently toying and inflicting pain upon his archnemesis Krimson, and reveling in the destruction of innocent lives and families alike, notably when he destroyed both a hospital and an orphanage, killing dozens. After his resurrection, however, Jayden developed an immense hatred towards Krimson, vowing to make him suffer above everyone else, no matter the cost. Even with those qualities and traits, Jayden does display a sense of teamwork, or at least his own twisted version of it, notably when Jayden allied with a group of villains (including Rampage, Ahiru, Deathwatch and Anton Val, the last two temporarily) and blackmailed the one responsible for his transformation into a meta-human; Dr. Ken Drake, aka the vigilante Segaterious. Another quality Jayden had as Uprising was quite literally his undoing; his arrogance. Jayden truly believed he was invincible and unstoppable due to his immense abilities of super-speed and his overpowering prowess, but this ultimately led to his downfall at the hands of Krimson himself. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Jayden Stryker, after being affected by the M.E.T.A. Labs particle accelerator during his death sentence, gained a connection to the Speed Force, allowing him to posses numerous speed-centered abilities. His DNA was altered and cells supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to superhuman conditions. **'Super Speed:' After absorbing large amounts of dark matter from the particle accelerator that altered his cells, Jayden, now the murderous speedster Uprising, is capable of moving and acting at immense superhuman speeds, allowing him to move from place to place in moments. This power allows Uprising to easily transverse from one location to another, and also augmented his fighting prowess, making Uprising more than capable of murdering his victims within mere seconds. He was tremendously fast, rivaling speedsters Krimson and Blacklight, conceived to be faster than the two. Uprising was easily able to take on all the Icons single-handedly, including a few of their allies, like Prism, forcing the Icons to combine their strength just to slow Uprising down, notably during the Battle in Aik City. ***'Interdimensional Travel:' Uprising, after absorbing Krimson's Speed Force Energy following his resurrection gained a deeper connection with the Speed Force itself, increasing his speeds and making him more powerful, and thus granting him the ability to break the dimensional barrier by himself, allowing him to travel between different dimensions. **'Electrokinesis:' Uprising can generate purple electricity from his body, commonly seen when running, which also boosts his speed and heightens his prowess on the field during combat. Uprising can harness this electricity to repeatedly hurl lightning to stun or repel enemies, and also electrify a surface. Additionally, Uprising can also produce a gargantuan shockwave of purple electricity, notably doing so when slamming the ground beneath him with a single fist. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jayden Stryker is an extremely powerful speedster following his transformation into Uprising at the hands of Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator, which additionally granted him superhuman strength. Uprising was capable of easily fighting and beating down fellow speedster and nemesis Krimson around during their first few battles, and was more than capable of delivering tremendously powerful blows to members of the heroic Icons, launching and maiming his enemies with ease, requiring only one or two blows. However, he was bested by a supercharged Krimson when it came to strength once. **'Superhuman Durability:' Uprising also possess superhuman durability in addition to his superhuman strength and speedster physiology, able to tank incredible amounts of damage, further amplified by the Uprising Suit he dons during his supervillain activities. Uprising was able to easily sustain immense amounts of pain and injury during his battles with the Icons and his nemesis Krimson specifically, whilst also being able to go head-to-head and defeat a self proclaimed God-like entity such as Azul. Despite his vast amounts of supernatural durability, he was still very much vulnerable to a Supercharged Krimson, who defeated him during the Rescue of Sarah Drake, and once more during the Battle in Aik City, which ultimately led to Uprising's death. **'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes/Perceptions:' Due to his speedster and meta-human physiology, as well as his connection to the Speed Force, Uprising posses immense levels of superhuman agility, reflexes, and even enhanced perception. He was able to easily outmaneuver speedsters Krimson and Blacklight on multiple occasions, and battle the entirety of the Icons on his own. His power of superhuman perceptions allows Uprising to perceive the world as if it is nearly frozen, at least when fully concentrated with the Speed Force. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound, where this would normally be impossible. Uprising's powers also make his system and thought processing able to take in and retain information just as fast and efficiently. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Jayden Stryker, as a result of his meta-human transformation into the bloodthirsty speedster Uprising, is in top physical condition, augmented further by his connection to the Speed Force, among vast training to become a fearsome and deadly predator. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Manipulator:' Jayden Stryker is an extremely intelligent, scientifically adept man, renowned as a promising engineer in the technological giant research facility M.E.T.A. Labs. After Jayden's transformation into the murderous speedster Uprising, Jayden excelled at manipulating the course of events in New Gemini, making it his own personal playground for endless chaos and havoc, manipulating Dr. Ken Drake into forcefully working with him, using his daughter as leverage. Furthermore, he continuously toyed with the Icons, in particular Krimson, and was able to easily recruit supervillains like Rampage and Ahiru to join his chaotic cause, proving himself as an exceptional leader. Jayden is also a master tactician, orchestrating the fall of New Gemini and the entire world by taking hold of the United States nuclear codes and threatening to cause nuclear devastation, at least until he was defeated by the Icons. *'Intimidation:' Jayden Stryker, as Uprising, commands an extremely terrifying presence, instilling fear into enemies and allies, due to his incredible power, savagery, and demonic-like appearance. Uprising consistently used his feral appearance, his fearsome reputation, and his sheer presence to force many individuals to do his bedding without hesitation, a notable example of such display when Uprising organized a criminal meeting to force supervillains like Rampage, Ahiru, Anton Val and Deathwatch to work for him, while blackmailing and intimidating Ken Drake to eliminate meta-human opposition as Segaterious. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Jayden Stryker, as Uprising, is very arrogant, to the point of believing himself to be completely invincible due to his incredible power and speed. However, this ultimately led to his downfall at the end of the Battle in Aik City, when his arrogance led to Krimson taking the upperhand in their fight, and after Uprising taunted the speedster, Krimson killed Uprising, ending his reign of terror. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Despite his immense prowess as a bloodthirsty and seemingly invincible speedster, Uprising can indeed face his match in the form of other speedsters and powerful meta-humans alike, beit the Icons, metas like Javelin and Prism, or Krimson himself. This was proven during the Battle in Aik City, when the Icons (particularly Energy and Firebrand) overpowered Uprising, leaving an overcharged Krimson to strike him with a super-sonic punch, ultimately leading to both his downfall and death. Equipment *'Uprising Suit:' Jayden Stryker wore a protective suit of armor, modified from a prototype exo-skeleton suit stolen from M.E.T.A. Labs, as his alter-ego Uprising. It is incredibly durable, able to absorb the combined strength of Energy and Firebrand's meta-human powers at once, allow him to go toe-to-toe with powerful speedsters Krimson and Blacklight, and to absorb multiple hits from his enemies, specifically the Icons during many battles. Relationships Family *Richard Stryker † - father *Sophie Stryker † - mother *Carol Stryker - divorced wife Allies *Rampage - ally *Ahiru - ally turned attempted victim *Deathwatch - temporary ally *Anton Val - temporary ally Enemies *The Icons **John Wilder/Krimson † - archnemesis, killer and victim **Ben Stone/Energy **Casey Smite/Golden Knight **Kaitlyn Cooper/Firebrand **Michael Hemsey/Guardian **Rook/Eight Ball *M.E.T.A. Labs **Dr. Ken Drake/Segaterious - former boss turned blackmailed ally turned enemy **Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight *Vindicators **Jackson Elo/Prism *New Gemini **Azul **Jay Taleson/Solaris **Chris Lenn/Javelin **Andrew Porter/Kid Arachnid *Masquerade † - enemy and victim Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilantes Category:Serial killers Category:Dimension travelers Category:Doombringers members